Damned
by Elle nim 'loki
Summary: Once full of pure love, undying joy. Now condemned to a life of death. No longer able to love, to feel, to understand. Will one man be able to give her that lost touch, That forgotten feeling. Will one man be able to withstand the rath of the damed? R&R!!
1. prologue

Yes another story. I know I haven't finished my others but I want to see if this one will be liked. Please let me know what you think.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Takeuchi Naoko does.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Once full of pure love and undying hope.  
  
Now condemned to a life of death and solitude.  
  
No longer able to love, to feel, to understand.  
  
To live.  
  
Will one man be able to give her that lost touch?  
  
That forgotten feeling.  
  
Will one man be able to with stand her wrath? The wrath that has killed so many before him.  
  
Will he be able to stand her wrath, the wrath of the damned?  
  
~*~  
  
So many perished. Perished under one hand. After so many years of blood and suffering no one bolded up to help. Everyone quivered in fear when they heard that foul name. And now was the worst attack of them all. 30 people died, and 40 on their way to dying. He had had enough.  
  
"How many times will this happen my lord?" an old man spoke up. Grey in the beard and hair to match. He was supported by a staff, signaling him of great importance.  
  
"I am not capable of answering that question. Take yourself and the other to the safety of the village and stay there until I say other wise" a chill suddenly ran in the air. Presenting a tainted smell. The man just nodded in understanding and began bowed before him.  
  
"As you wish Prince Endymion" with that he walked away. Endymion just walked to and fro. Inspecting that site. Smelling the bad odor of death. His ebony hair waving with the wind. Standing tall and proud as anyone of his importance would. His boots clanked with the concrete. His midnight blue orbs focusing on the pale figure a mere 20 leagues away. The same pale blue eyes that he had seen once before. His heart stopped beating but his legs did not stop moving. On the contrary they moved, swiftly and rapidly like never before.  
  
The ghostly figure twitched once before disappearing in a blink of a second. He cursed that figure until he ran out of vulgar language and went back to see if there were still any survivors. None to his surprise. There were none to be salvaged. They all had been turned into a pale disgusting blue, and would all be disposed of just like all the others. They would be all gathered into a pile and burned at dusk.  
  
He mounted his horse before taking one more look at the decaying body's that were once full of life.  
  
"Yaaaaa" he kicked his horse and road off into the darkness to be consumed by something greater than anger. Fear.  
  
~*~  
  
The night cold. Bringing so many things to mind. None comforting though. Her mind ran through the same thoughts as her people. What would happen if someone decided to fight? Well nothing to her really. She could destroy anything that came her way. Please she fought the fiery princess of mars. And she begged for death. Not to be killed and sent to heaven. But to be one of them. To join her side and become as strong as she was. Same with the princess of Jupiter. So on and so on. What's the point on naming her achievements? She had so many. It would only show her real age.  
  
Though you would never guess her age. Her creamy skin as soft as a sixteen year old. Her rosy cheeks adding to her beautiful complexion. Her golden hair now shinning with the color of silver. Reaching to the floor. Her long creamy legs. Her round peachy breast. But the most enhancing thing about her. Her big cerulean eyes. They showed so much depth. So much resentment. So much anger.  
  
She gazed out through the window. Seeing her fellow comrades training. And oh how a precious site that truly was. Her eyes blazed with fire, on remembering how determined she once was. Just like them. But when she was alive. And only then.  
  
A sound of heavy boots echoed in the halls. Which only meant one thing. He was back from his daily hunt. As he liked to call it. She hoped to disappear but he knew where she was at all times. So what was the use? Hiding would only want him to want her more.  
  
A tall handsome man opened the heavy wooden door. He looked around and saw the thing he's been looking for. He stepped in and closed the door behind him. It seemed that she didn't even notice him. She barley even moved. Just the constant breathing and blinking. Nothing beyond that. He moved slyly to where she stood. Trying not to make too much of his presence. He placed his arms around her petite waist. Encircling her. He smelled her sweet scent and began to kiss her neck just at her line. She was in her nightgown so that made it easer to access what he wanted.  
  
"Serenity will you not join me in my bed tonight?" he let out a purred voice out. Hoping to enhance the moment he was having. She only rolled her eyes in aggravation.  
  
"No my lord I will not" he let her go abruptly with force. He rubbed his temples in anger.  
  
"And why not! Everyone in our kingdom would die to get an opportunity like that" he said with rage. Knocking a vase to the floor. She simply turned around and replied.  
  
"Then why don't you get one of those girls" her voice nothing like his. She just simply smiled. She loved making him feel this way.  
  
"Urgh! Why do you despise me so Serenity? What harm have I ever brought you?" he simmered down and sat on the bed to his left. He looked up with flaming eyes, ready to spark if he wanted.  
  
"What harm have you ever brought me? Hmmmm. WHAT harm have you ever brought me? You still have to ask!" she pointed to at him. Answering his answer in a riddle.  
  
"I have done nothing, on the contrary. I brought you under my care. You have been greatly protected and trained." He waved his hand as if trying to get a point through.  
  
"Please just leave me be, just leave me be" she turned once more to the window and focused her site on the full moon glowing with all it's might. He got up and walked to Serenity and whispered in her ear.  
  
"Sooner or later I will have you Serenity, swear on my word I shall" he walked away and closed the door behind him. Leaving Serenity furious.  
  
'Oh almighty Seiya thinks he can get me because he was the first. The first of his kind. And no thanks to him I was a first as well. The first woman. It gave me incredible powers, I have to admit but it took away something that I held so dear. My innocents. Why did he have to choose me? Now I'm nothing but a ruthless killing animal. I must kill to survive. And so do my poor friends. They now have to suffer the same fate as me. Never to see another sun set. Only to see stars and moons. What kind of life have we been banished to?'  
  
Nothing but the life of the damned.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Please tell me what you think? I'll get the next chapter posted soon. As soon as I get some reviews.  
  
Just click on the purple button and review, you know you want to. Nobody's looking. Go ahead ^_^.  
  
'Till next time  
  
~Serenity's Rose~ 


	2. memories in a pond

Hi I'm sorry for the delay. I have some presentations to take care of, but nothing that you might want to hear about. I'm happy that all of you liked my story. Thank you all for your kind reviews. Please keep them coming. I'm sorry I won't name you in this chapter but I will in the next one. Bear with me.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon but I do own THIS story. At least I'm rewarded with something.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'He pulled her close, his breath lingering on her neck. His lips touching her sweet porcelain skin. Sweeping the scent away. She shivered at the touch. Never has she felt this way about anyone. She had never experienced anything like this either.  
  
She wanted this, god knew it and so did she. But so much was at risk, was she really willing to push everything to the side all for him. Give up everything she held dearly? Why was she thinking like she was about to die. She didn't have anything to fear, right? Reluctantly she pulled away but he never really let go of her. His hand was still placed on her slim waist, hold her dearly.  
  
"Wait" her voice was demanded in a soft uncertain voice. She had placed her hands on his chest to firmly get away from him but his grasp was too much for her.  
  
"You know this want this as much as I do. Stop resisting me!" She twisted her body, hoping her would lose his grip. But with every twitch he tightened his grip on her. He lowered his head to her sweet cherry lips and clashed with them. He kissed with force, with absolutely no mercy. Her eyes remained shut. And her lips to say the less as well.  
  
He grunted with exasperation. And out of no where he sank his teeth into her plump lips. Her mouth opened out of pure shock. He explored her mouth savoring her sweet taste. A gasp escaped from her throat. He chuckled at the thought that she was now his but he had no idea of what she was planning.  
  
She kissed him back with equal passion, but with no enthusiasm. His hands traveled down her back and stayed on her well manicured rear-end. He started to squeeze the living days out of her. All of a sudden her eyes flew open, her hand swung over to his jaw and struck him with a right hook. He jolted back letting her go and holding his jaw. His blue eyes looked at her with surprise and anger. He ran back to her but she kicked him in the groin. He hit the ground with a thud.  
  
She looked back once more and then turned to run. She ran, but where could she go he had lead her into the middle of a vast forest. She couldn't think, all she knew was that she had to get away form him as fast as possible. Her feet dodged the occasional low branch when a loud scream was heard.  
  
"SERENITY!!!!!!!" her head jolted up by instinct. And there in front of her she saw what she was desperately trying to escape from.  
  
He walked towards her with calmness. His eyes penetrated hers. She turned to run but there he was in front of her again. She began to panic. Her heart beating a million times faster.  
  
"Please I beg you let me be, let me be" her eyes pleading and her voice began to pace at the momentum at which her heart had been going on. He let out a sigh but kept on walking to where she was located. He closed his eyes in which Serenity took a chance and began to run once more. His eyes flapped open and in a blink of an eye, he had he pinned against a tree.  
  
"Please Seiya" her eyes glossy, letting a silver tear escape her cerulean eyes.  
  
"Serenity liven up" his teeth sank into her, a piercing scream filled the forest.  
  
~*~  
  
She jolted up. Her head drenched in sweat. She panted for air. Examining the room as well as herself.  
  
"I see that you were dreaming of me again, am I correct?"  
  
Her head made her way to the partly open door. And there in all his mighty. His legs folded in a way that would allow him o fully lean on the door frame. His jet black hair tied back and the same blue eyes looking at her attentively.  
  
"Go away my lord" she jumped out of the bed and walked to her balcony. He walked away from the door. Ignoring her plead. He stopped at the balcony door. Looking at her.  
  
Her silver locks beating with the wind. Her satin gown flowing beautifully. But unfortunately for her, the straps holding her down and slid off by a tad and now hung around her arms.  
  
He let out a growl, he hungered for her. Since the first day he met her. But ever since he pulled her into his world she resented him with all her heart. He loved her, she knew that. And she had also loved him but had that love faded away? Ever since he killed her life, her innocents, and her dreams? Spirit she still had. Courage she had plenty.  
  
"No Seiya I have never stopped loving you, but I can't forgive what you did" his head looked up to her. His angel. His savior.  
  
"I know Serenity, but I wanted us to be together. I didn't want to suffer alone, I wanted to be with you forever" his voice toned down, respecting her words and her time to reflect upon the mistakes he already knew he had done so long ago.  
  
"Damn it Seiya! That's your problem. You only think of yourself even when you say you do something for someone else. It's just to fill your schedule, your appetite." Resentment filled her sweet serenaded voice. She never turned to face him. Her face still looked over to falling moon.  
  
"Serenity?" for the first time he was loss for words. He had never gotten an expression like that from Serenity. But who could blame her, she was right. Or was she just caught in her own self torment.  
  
"Leave me be" he turned around, for once respecting her wishes. And left her alone to face the torment of being alone.  
  
~*~  
  
"Endymion honey, will you join me in my bed tonight?" her eyes looked at him eagerly. Endymion just sighed. He was not in the mood today.  
  
"Not today Beryl. I'm too tired" she quickly wrapped her arms around his shoulders preventing him from leaving. She turned him around so that he faced her. Snaking her arms around his neck she leaned him forward.  
  
"I can take care of that" her voice purred, sending chills down his spine.  
  
"Let go of me Beryl" he demanded. She automatically let go of his neck and backed away from him with her arms raised up.  
  
"As you wish, my lord" she bowed and walked away seductively. He rubbed his head and continued to walk away. He was stopped occasionally by his staff but nothing of great importance. After what seemed to be an eternity he reached his chamber. He pushed open the mahogany door open and stepped in. he closed it behind him.  
  
He walked out to his balcony to get some fresh air, sun rise was approaching soon. And it helped him sooth out since that was the only time that those beasts didn't feed. Or else they would die.  
  
Oh how he wished that they would die under the scorching sun. all together to end his suffering, the suffering of seeing his people die constantly but their hand. After what they had done they deserved to die.  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
"Daddy? Daddy where are you?" his little feet striding to frantically find his father. It was near midnight and he had heard that bad creatures come out at night and feed on humans.  
  
"Endymion get out of here! Run, save yourself!" his father yelled from a distance. He was surrounded by 5 people. But why would they want to hurt his dad, he didn't get it. So he continued to walk towards him.  
  
"No Endymion! Go back! RUN!!!" he stopped in his tracks. His father had a sword at hand and was swinging it with all his might. Slashing them by 2's. But it was no use, more and more arrived with every swing he took. An all out war broke out. But he was overpowered. Everyone jumped on him sucking the blood out of his precious body.  
  
Endymion just stood their, he couldn't do anything. He felt so responsible but what was he to do. A 6 year old couldn't take them on. Slowly one by one traveled towards the little boy. Fangs dripping with blood. His mouth stood open. He was frozen.  
  
"Argh!!!!!" they all jumped on him. All of a sudden the load seemed to get lighter. There in front of him stood a silver haired figure. A woman it seemed to be. The savages just bowed at her, like if she was of great importance. She didn't look back, she just nudged her head and pointed towards the western part of the forest and the followed. Soon after the left as well. Left him alone in the dark.  
  
He ran towards his dad. His neck stained and dripping with blood. Endymion picked up his hand with one of his. Bringing it to his face crying.  
  
"Endymion? Son don't' cry *cough* get out of *cough* here" his voice trailed off with every word. His hand turned cold and lifeless. Endymion shook his dad's body, hoping that by miracle he would wake up and say it was just a joke. But he never moved.  
  
"DADDY!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he sat there with his dad, crying the night away in sorrow.  
  
~*~End of Flashback~*~  
  
"Oh dad, you said that you were always going to be here for me. Why did you leave me alone? I wish I died with you. But if it wasn't for that silver figure I would have never survived that night. Will I ever meet that person?" he pondered the night. About the task at hand and the person in memory of a pond. He wished too much to meet that person. But he was asking more than he knew, much more.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry I didn't make it longer. I'll get started on the next one as soon as I get some reviews. So please don't be shy.  
  
Criticism allowed but don't be harsh. But if you are going to criticize then you have to have a point. Don't just argue at random.  
  
If you want to be informed when I update or posted a new chapter instead of checking on the story constantly, give me your e-mail in the review. Or e- mail me at moonlights_rose1@yahoo.com. But if your going to leave it in the review make sure that it's correct. And please don just leave your e-mail, tell me that you want to be e-mailed, because I don't read between the lines.  
  
'Till next time  
  
~Serenity's Rose~ 


	3. Unforgotten Love

~*~ Hello. I'm back after a long wait. Thank you for being patient. Thank you for the comments. Keep them coming. It keeps me motivated.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. Do I even have to say it?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He rolled over in his bed; still having his thoughts on that silvered figure. For some reason he felt like he could trust that figure. After all it did save him, didn't it?  
  
He lay still, for once not having to worry about his problems; to not have to carry a big burden. He heard a creek coming from the door. He didn't want to look up. What was the point, he knew who it was. He let out a sigh.  
  
"Hi my darling"  
  
"What do you want now Beryl?" she walked towards the head of the bed and kneeled down. She placed her left hand on his bare chest, rubbing it.  
  
"You know what I want" she leaned in and gave a soft purr in his ear. Endymion just rolled over and sat up in aggravation. He looked up into her blood shot eyes. He lifted his hand to his silky ebony hair. All ounce of his sanity left him. He just wanted to be left alone but it seems that this whore wouldn't leave him. He would have to deal with her. After all that's what he kept her for. It's about time she did her job.  
  
He stood up and walked around the bed. He stood in front of her in nothing but a pair of black silky pair of pants. He stood her up and caressed her cheek. She shivered at his touch; he looked down and only chuckled.  
  
"Coming down with a case of shivers are we Miss Beryl?" she looked up into his eyes and smiled. She began to kiss his uncovered muscular chest. Tracing it; marking him her territory.  
  
"Of course not my lord. Just the anticipation is dreadful" she said between kisses. His hands roaming over her luscious curves, seeking something he was searching for a long time ago. She escaped his grasp. He reached out for her and she smacked his hand.  
  
"No, No, No" she waved her finger at him. Then with a grin she pushed him onto the bed and crawled on-top of him, straddling him like a horse without motion. She ran her hands through his hair gaining a moan from him. She lowered her head and claimed his mouth for herself. He lifted his hands to her head to deepen the kiss. He placed his other hand on her hips and pulled her closer. She moaned when Endymion turned her over to gain more access to her body. He began to untie her unneeded dress. Slowly he removed it, tossing it to the side. He lifted her up and placed her in the right direction. He went down once more to kiss her when.  
  
*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*  
  
His head shot straight up and looked at the door. Beryl shot her arms straight up in the air to keep him from answering the door, but not even that prevented him from answering it. He went to the door and opened it.  
  
"May I help you with anything Malichite?" The man stood before Endymion and bowed.  
  
"Did I interrupt anything My Lord?" He cleared his throat and looked down in embarrassment.  
  
"Not really", he whispered something and Malichite looked up blushing. Endymion just chuckled and opened the door a little bit more, allowing the other further site into the matter. He saw Beryl lying on the bed staring at them, with only a bed sheet to cover her luscious body.  
  
"Make a portrait.it will last longer" she said sarcastically. They both looked away from her and laughed.  
  
"Well the reason I'm here is.well there's a girl down here said to be related to you, and your mother isn't here to see if it's true or not so we need you to decide. But if you're to busy then..." Endymion held up his hand.  
  
"No I wasn't doing anything of great importance anyways. Wait outside the door. I would want to get dressed first and wash off this disgusting feeling I have on me", he smiled at his words. Knowing how much it would affect her.  
  
"Yes Endymion", the retreating figure took one more bow and closed the door; leaving him to deal with Beryl.  
  
"Where you just insulting me Endy?" her voice shrieked with high pitches capable of breaking all the glass windows.  
  
"What did it seem like I was doing? And don't call me that, you know I don't like it" He entered his private bath with Beryl trailing not far behind. He entered the steaming bath. (Think roman baths), giving her the idea that he can't stand her scent on him.  
  
She followed after him, walking into the baths as well. She snaked her way over to him and wrapped her arms around him.  
  
"Get off Beryl", his voice stern and cold.  
  
"Oh come on, you know you want to", her long legs wrapped around his waist.  
  
"Beryl! Let go now, that's an order!" he still faced the other way, not daring to look back at his pleading dog.  
  
"As you wish your highness", she let him go angrily. And stormed out of his room in a rob that left him lying there on the steps.  
  
"Finally gone", he thought to himself, he can finally get some rest. He sat around one of the corners thinking about his dear "related" person. Who could it be? Everyone he knew as family member either died or left him. Lets see, his father died. His mother went to visit the new queen on the moon. After all the tragedies on the moon, it's finally getting back to order. His sister left him. She didn't think his ordeals were honest, whatever that was supposed to mean. His brother went some where; well he was gone to say the least. And who could care where he went off to. He didn't recall any far close aunts or uncles let alone cousins. Well at least he thought. But that counts for something, right? So who could this mystery girl be?  
  
He took in a breath. He didn't want to think about it at the moment. He would when the time came. He walked out of the bath with a towel wrapped around his waist and another around his neck.  
  
"Ok, come in", he said it more of a request than a command. The door opened abruptly. In came a man of silver locks and ice eyes. He came in laughing.  
  
"What did you say to her? She came out mumbling something about your arrogant useless...and how she would love to cut it off. It was hilarious", he clutched his stomach in pain. To even his surprise he didn't collapse from it.  
  
"Ah nothing. You know me. Whatever comes to mind at the time", he shrugged.  
  
"Well yeah Mr. Charms, Jedite is in the gardens entertaining the girl."  
  
"Consider her dead then", Endymion said with a grin. He walked up to the closet where he had stuffed his armor earlier. Carefully he pulled each one out carefully and began to dress while the other was reading some book that was serving as a door mat.  
  
"Ok then, shall we?"  
  
"Guess we have to sooner or later." He followed Malichite out the door. They walked in silence, in one corridor and out another. Finally they exited through a large arch and came out into the gardens. He looked forward and saw something that would change him forever. There in front of him stood the figure of a person he knew from once upon a time. He began to walk toward it slowly afraid that it would disappear. He only saw the back of her but he knew deep inside it was her, the one that stole his heart away almost 6 years ago.  
  
"Ah Endymion, there you are", Jedite smiled at him. But it soon disappeared when he saw the reaction the girl had to him. Endymion stood right behind her, inhaling her sweet scent. The girl slowly turned her head to face him.  
  
Her sweet golden hair waving with the wind, he caught site of those precious crystal eyes that captivated him so many other times. He reached out for her hand to greet her. He touched her smooth creamy skin, he wished he could just hold her once more and make her his once more. He shook his head. How could he think that? What was she doing to him? He looked into her eyes one more, sending a blush into her cheeks. That blush he loves so much. He kissed her hand sending chills down her back. With that she removed her hand from his.  
  
"It's nice to see you again Endymion", she bowed in acknowledge.  
  
"Yes it is Destiny, yes it is", he continued to stare at the beauty before him; the flawless beauty. Never would he find another like her. Never.  
  
"So would you like a tour of my kingdom?" he asked eagerly.  
  
Her eyes lit up in excitement.  
  
"Yes I would love that My Lord", he offered her his arm and she took it happily.  
  
"My Lady, no need for formalities. Please call Endymion", he said while giving her a warm smile.  
  
"Ok, but only if you don't refer to me as 'my lady'. It makes me sound so old", she wrinkled her nose to give effect, making her look like a 5 year old. She looked at him and gave him a heart melting smile. He nodded at her.  
  
**  
  
They were surrounded by vast forest, following a dirt road to the nearest village. The sun was high beating at them. A gust of cold wind suddenly hit them causing Destiny to shiver.  
  
"Here take this", Endymion detached his cape and enveloped her small form in it. She looked up at and gazed into his eyes. Such emotions he hid from the world. Her eyes became glossy. She turned her face away and bit her lower lip. He lifted her chin and directed her face toward his. Her eyes remained closed. A tear escaped her eyes, making him sigh.  
  
"Why are you crying?" his voice showing concern.  
  
"I have caused you so much pain. I know that I have. I'm sorry I don't even know why I came back to you", she whispered. She couldn't hold it in any longer. She wanted him to know that she really did love him. But under circumstances far from her control she had to leave, to get far away from him. Oh god she missed him so much. But she couldn't. There was something between them now, something that could not be ignored.  
  
"It's okay. We're together again. It doesn't matter what had happened to us in the past. That was a long time ago. We can start off from where we stopped", he caressed her cheek, slowly moving his hand to her waist. He pushed her closer to him, as if their waist were glued together. She inhaled the sweet scent that came from him. Oh god! He smelled like freshly picked roses. It was addictive. She buried her face in the crook of his neck. No! What was she thinking? She couldn't do this. She pushed herself from his frame, getting away from him.  
  
"We can't do this! We can't!" Tears streamed down her eyes, staining her cheeks with the hot trails left behind.  
  
"Why! Why can't we?" he tugged his hair in frustration. How could she say that? He loved her. Even after all these years. After all this time, he loved her with all his heart. And he knew for a fact that she still loved him. Why else would she be here with him? Because the wind dragged her.please! She wanted to be with him as much as he wanted to be with her. Why won't she admit it?  
  
"I'm married! OK! That's why we can't be together. The day I left you was because I was under strict orders to marry.." her gaze fell down to the floor. How could she tell him that she was married to someone of his own blood? The fact still hurt her deep. It was a wound that still had not healed in over 6 years. And when it began to close she had to see him again. The little voice in her head finally won. She gave in, to see him. But oh how it hurt, to see him once again and know that she would never be able to be with him.  
  
To kiss him  
  
To cherish him  
  
To comfort him  
  
To love him  
  
Never. It just wasn't possible. Maybe something could have been done when she had been told of the arrangement sometime ago but what could be done now? She was married. End of story. And she did love her husband. She found a new light in him. And to add to it, they already had a daughter; a lovely daughter that she loved dearly.  
  
"Who did you marry?" he looked at her intensely, afraid that if he blinked she would disappear. Married. It hurt him deep. All this time he waited for her. His heart only belonged to her, but now what? She belonged to someone else. All this time he wasted in false hope. On dreams that could never come true.  
  
"What does it matter?" she shifted her weight to both feet and began to walk to the right of him. She couldn't tell him. He was hurt enough as it is. She brought her hand up to her face and wiped her tears of agony away.  
  
"Tell me! Who did you marry?" his voice surprised her. He was cold and emotionless. She turned around and looked into his eyes, hoping to find something in them that would make this situation a lot easier. But she found nothing. They turned to ice. She hesitated to answer.  
  
"Please. I want to know", she couldn't ignore his plea. She opened her mouth to answer but the words were stuck in her throat. She couldn't phrase it.  
  
"Your brother", she looked at him once more and started to back away. "I'm sorry", with that she turned around and ran. Where she was running to, she didn't know. She just knew that she had to get away from him as soon as possible.  
  
He looked onto her retreating form. Saw how much she wanted to be away from him. Those two words caused him pain. So much that he couldn't even think about anything besides the pain. His brother? How could he do something like that? Take away his only love. It was not fair! How could he! Better yet.how dare he? His world came crashing down around him. He was nothing now. Without her he was nothing. His strong legs gave out and he collapsed on the floor. A tear escaped his midnight eyes; only a single tear.  
  
All thoughts left him and he began to just simply roam around the forest. The sky began to darken. Diamonds began to appear one by one. He looked at his surroundings. He ended up in the same spot that his father had been killed.all those years ago. Blood still stained the forest; blood that shouldn't have been spilt if it wasn't for those demons from hell. He kneeled down and sobbed to himself. He looked up to the full moon above him.  
  
"Father"  
  
~*~  
  
Her head shot up. She could have sworn that she heard someone whisper something in her ear. She shrugged her shoulders at her own imagination. She sat on the edge of a lake. Her creamy legs touched the water. Caressing her softly as she wished someone would. She closed her eyes and inhaled the air. Oh how it smelled so sweet. A light breeze blew by, setting her hair on flight.  
  
A site she was.  
  
Seiya looked on at her as if she was an angel; an angel that still shined even if there's no life in her.  
  
He walked up to her peaceful form, trying not to make noise. He sat down next to her and embraced her in a hug. She turned her head around and looked into his dazzling eyes full of love. She gave him a smile and placed her head on the crook of his neck.  
  
"Serenity?" he shifted his weight to his right and stroked her silver hair with his left hand. She closed her eyes, drifting to sleep with his soft caresses.  
  
"Hmmm?" she answered silently. She didn't look up at him, wishing that this moment could last forever.  
  
"Look at me Serenity, please", his voice soft and sweet. How could she ignore his plea? She slowly lifted her head up and fixed her gaze on him intently.  
  
They just looked at each other; waiting for the other to make the first move. Seiya moved his hand to her neck and began to move closer to her, his hot breath tickling her neck. He placed his lips on her neck and placed butterfly kisses down to her collarbone. She shivered at his touch, his kisses.  
  
"Seiya?" she pushed away from his form and looked down in shame. He lifted her chin and stared into her eyes; captivated by them. He lowered his head and claimed her lips. He kissed her passionately. At first, shock was in her eyes but soon she kissed him with as much force as he did. He began to lay her down on the ground. He lay on top of her, one hand on her waist and the other planted on the floor. His hand roamed over her stomach and kept going up and up.  
  
She pushed him off rapidly from fear. He jolted back and fell straight into the water. Serenity gasped and placed her hands over her mouth. The site made her giggle.  
  
"What's so funny?!" his voice stern and demanding to know why she was just laughing. It wasn't funny. How dare she push him into the water. She should be grateful for the time of night that he gives her. Most would be dying to have that. Well they're already dead, but you get the point. His form still sat in the water; soaked from head to toe.  
  
"Just look at yourself." And for the first time in so many years, she smiled. He was no longer angry. It had made her happy. And that meant everything to him. He smiled warmly at her, suddenly realizing her brightening smile she began to walk away. A smile no longer visible but her eyebrows creased in confusion.  
  
"No Serenity! Stay here, please", she shut her eyes. Ignored his plea and began to walk away. Away from her troubles that only seemed to be caused when he was around. She fled and took refuge in the forest, leaving Seiya baffled.  
  
She didn't look back it would have been too hard to look into his eyes. If she did she would most likely wake in his bed the next morning. No! Not now. She had resisted so long, and she wasn't going to kneel to him, to his kisses.  
  
*Damn Seiya! Damn him for making me feel this way. To feel his lips on mine. His hands roaming over my body. His sweet....stop it! I have to stop this childish play between us. There is no us and that's it. No us. No more*  
  
A tear fell from her cerulean eyes. She didn't wipe it away. She wasn't ashamed of it. She continued to walk ahead of her, letting the full moon guide her. Her feet came to a sudden halt. She sensed someone. Someone in pain. For some reason it hurt her as well. As if a part of her was dying. A part that was already dead. Curiosity won her over. She began to walk west from the trail that she was on, to where the soft sob was coming from. A soft breeze was in the air, blowing her towards the broken man. Fate pulled them together, as if they were meant to be. She came to a secluded place surrounded by trees and bushes. With the moon's light shinning brightly in the middle, she removed a branch that prevented her from looking further.  
  
There in the middle was a man. His features made him look as if he was only 20 but she knew he had more years, 25 give or take a bit. His jet black hair hung loosely over his eyes. His eyes. Oh they looked so confused so hurt. Her feet began to move, having its mind of its own. Her dress flapped with the wind, so far making no noises to alert him. She ended up in back of him, taking in the site of him; a broken down man. Her body urged her to reach out and touch him, to run her hands through his hair. It took all her will power to stop herself from doing so.  
  
She reached out to his shoulder. He stopped shaking, his body tensed up. His head shot up all of a sudden to face the intruder. There right in front of him was a beautiful creature. She didn't stand too tall. But her presence was enough to make him feel so small. He shrunk before her. Her creamy skin looked so soft and supple. His sight went past her hand on his shoulder and took in her exquisite face. Her cerulean eyes peered at him. She blinked several times revealing her ridiculously long lashes. A small petite nose sat in the middle of her face. Her luscious lips, they looked so tender; so ripe to kiss. He shook his head and stood up, towering over her. He gave her a small humble smile and she returned it with a blush. Her silver hair placed in two buns on the side of her head with the rest hanging off from the bottom almost touching the floor.  
  
"Hello", her voice was slow and soft. But it kept ringing in his ear. He froze. He couldn't speak. He just stood there looking down at the innocents in her eyes. Oh, how wrong he was.  
  
"Ummm h-h-hi", his words seemed to be caught up in his own confusion. Why in the world would a girl like her be out in this time of day? Hey eyes held so much emotion and yet she felt distant towards him. He looked at her closely afraid that she would just disappear as fast as she appeared.  
  
"Are you okay?" She placed her hand on his cheek to get his attention. He seemed to be in a dream; in a dream in which he did not control.  
  
"Yes I'm fine."  
  
She quickly retracted her hand from his cheek when he placed his hand over hers. He smiled at her shyness.  
  
"Why were you crying?"  
  
How had she known that he was crying? He had stopped a good 15 minutes ago.  
  
"Nothing that would concern you", his voice saddened with every word he gave her. He didn't mean for it to sound like that, it was just the way it came out unintentionally.  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry to disturb you then." She began to walk away slowly. He looked at her; pain of guilt stabbed him in heart. He didn't even know her, yet she caused him to melt away into nothing. He didn't want her to go away. At least not like that.  
  
"Wait!" his voice echoed throughout the forest. He yelled for her to yield but she continued to walk ahead. Seeing this he caught up with her and grabbed her by the arm.  
  
"Please don't go. I'm sorry. I've had a rough day."  
  
She looked over her shoulder to see the sincerity in his eyes. She shook her head releasing any thought she had on her mind.  
  
"It's alright. But I must be going. If I don't, they will start looking for me."  
  
He let go of her arm. After giving him one last smile she began to walk away.  
  
"Wait! Tell me your name" she turned around once more and gave him a warm smile.  
  
"It's Serenity."  
  
When she saw her name being registered in his eyes she walked away once more.  
  
"My name's Endymion", he yelled to her back. She waved at him without turning around and whispered slowly to the air.  
  
"Good-bye Endymion", she soon was out of site and had left Endymion thinking to himself about the beauty that left him; never going back to the tragedy that occurred earlier before; never setting his mind back to supposed loved one.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I know I took long. I tried to make it long. I hope it's to your liking. Review to let me know what you think.  
  
A special thanks to my lovely editor Angelblood. Without her constant nagging ^_~, I would have never gotten this chapter out anytime soon. So give her a thanks.  
  
'Till next time  
  
~Serenity's Rose~ 


	4. Encounters

A/N: Next chapter!!! Yay! I'm so proud of myself. But just in case you wanted to yell at me for not getting this chapter out sooner..I have a good excuse!!! Really I do, so stop rolling your eyes at me. See I was on, finishing the last sentences of the chapter when my little brother decided he wanted to play on the computer. He began to click on a lot of things and he erased the whole chapter. I couldn't get it back. Trust me I tried countless times! *sigh* so I had to start over again. Which I think was good, since the first chapter I wrote didn't make any sense to me (which is very bad considering I wrote it! -_-)  
  
Lady Angelblood: Sorry guys for the wait. It was my fault this got back to SR so late, I had my own problems, but the next one won't take long to edit hopefully. *plugs in* The best thing about being an editor is pimpin' their own stuff, so go read my stories ^^ It was fun keepin' this little piece of work all to myself. I love this and so I had first dibs :P  
  
Additional Notes: Hey just to let you know. I have a new story out there. "Where to turn?" It's a U/S fic. Please check it out!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Sailor Moon. It all belongs to the talented Miss Naoko. But mind you, I do own this story! =^_^=  
  
Ok, enuf with the babble.on with the story and REVIEW!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The loud clanking of boots echoed through the corridors. His legs stretched endlessly to get to his destination point. He had to see her.  
  
Her?  
  
She had him so whipped. Every thought he had solemnly focused on her.  
  
Why?  
  
Out of so many other girls, why did he have to choose her? The most unattainable one. She drove him insane. He'd be lying if he said that it wasn't because of her physical appearance. That was the reason he wanted to her. Her body was perfect, the epitome of a goddess. But the more he got to know her, the more he wanted her and the more she resembled like the perfect woman he'd always dreamed of. Hot fire poured through his very soul and settled down in his nether regions. Just thinking about her made him very hot.  
  
Her spirit was one unlike any other girl. She had been an orphan since the age of 3. Her mother had died when she was young. She had no father as far as she was concerned, he never existed. After that she didn't wanted to stay in her house; the place that brought back so many unwanted memories. She had basically managed all by herself. She had been abused, and tortured by a lot of low life scum. But in the end, she always remained herself. Her undying spirit had never been broken...until he came along.  
  
** Flashback **  
  
She sat down blankly as the wind blew at her. Her pale complexion glistened with the rays the came out of the ground. It was always like this. Every night she would come down to Mare Serenitatis. A lake that she and her mom had named. The light of the blue planet shun down, giving the moon an eerie blue glow combined with the white coming from the ground. This combination of light and colors only happened twice every 10 years. She had seen it with her mother before she died and well, now.  
  
Her body shivered as she entered the cold water below her. She lifted the modest gown she was wearing to prevent it from touching the clear blue liquid. She was unaware that she was being closely watched.  
  
She relaxed all her body. Slowly she was covered in a yellow blinding light. Once it died down. It seemed like she was replaced with someone else. A girl still stood there. But she was now wearing a white pearl dress. It hung on her every limb and curve, leaving nothing to the imagination. Her ample breasts perked up stubbornly, her legs reached endless. Her lips, her eyes perfected. Her golden rich hair, now sparkling silver pooled downwards reaching past her waist. Finally, a golden crescent moon sat on her forehead, brightly shining more like a star. A vision was now replaced, more breathtaking then ever.  
  
A gasp quickly came out of his mouth. He would never imagine that the girl he was looking at could be that same girl in front of him. She was gorgeous; her beauty very pleasing to the eye. Yeah the girl he was looking at was pretty, but this one.my God, not even the word beautiful could ever describe her. He had to talk to her, taste her, just one taste. A grin appeared on his face. It was her. The goddess of his dreams.the moon goddess. He crawled out of the little space he was in, nearing the unaware beauty.  
  
He didn't make a sound. Afraid that he might alert her, and scare her off and he couldn't have her leave, not when he just saw her.  
  
She seemed to be in a trance. As if she was in a deep eternal slumber. Her eyes remained closed. Her head up high, as of royalty.  
  
He approached her swiftly. In a blink of an eye, he was just in front of her inhaling her sweet scent. She smelled like freshly picked roses on a spring morning. He suddenly felt an urge to hold her against his cold body, to have his mouth plunge into her mouth. He groaned in frustration.  
  
She quickly opened her eyes and gasped. She almost fell into the water when she tried to back away from the strange man. But before she could hit the water, two strong arms encircled her tiny waist. There she was, being in the arms of a strange man...that could most likely kill her if he wanted to. And yet she didn't move. Not that she didn't want to. Somehow his eyes called to her, it was very soothing in a way.  
  
In an instant, his lips were on hers. Kissing her gently, he was afraid that if he handled her roughly, she might break. She seemed like a porcelain doll. Her eyes opened in surprise. Why was he kissing her? Why wasn't she fighting him? Instead her arms snaked around his neck and pulled him closer, afraid that he would disappear if she didn't hold onto him. He licked her bottom lip, begging to be let in. She parted her lips slightly, giving him entrance to her sacred mouth. He slipped his tongue in her mouth; taking the time savoring everything. He kept teasing her, until her reluctantly separated from her. Sensing her need for oxygen.  
  
He fixed his eyes on hers. A small blush tainted her cheeks. A sexy grin appeared on his face. He lifted his hand and brush of strands of hair away from her face.  
  
"My name's Seiya" he placed a light kiss on her forehead.  
  
"Serenity"  
  
** End Flashback **  
  
He had been her pain. He knew it. There was no point in you telling him. Ever since he had met her that fateful night. If he closed his eyes, he could still remember every detail. The outfit she was wearing, her addictive scent, her piercing eyes. The memory still taunted him. He wished things could back to the way they used to be. But no, she could never be like that anymore. He had taken the thing she valued the most.her very soul.  
  
He could still hear her urgent pleas to leave her in peace, to not take her. Damn. He knew he shouldn't have done that. She lived to see the sun; her every being depended on it. She had told him herself that night when he confessed that he was part of the undead. He was surprised when she didn't run away from him. He had prepared for the worst, but it was in the complete opposite. She had placed her hand in his and smiled at him, followed by a loving kiss. She told him that even if he was what he was, she didn't care; she loved him for him. Oh god, he wanted to die for her right then. Even if he was already dead, it didn't matter to her. He was so happy when he heard her say that. But that wasn't enough for him. He wanted everything she had to give. That very night he did it, he bit into her creamy skin; the hot red liquid filling his mouth with pure ecstasy. He could still remember and hear her piercing screams that nearly broke his heart, but it was for her own good. He needed her to be with him.forever.  
  
** Flashback **  
  
He pulled her close, his breath lingering on her neck; his lips touching her sweet skin, sweeping the scent away. She shivered at his touch. Never had she felt this way about anyone. Never had she experienced anything like this either.  
  
She wanted this, god knew it and so did he. But so much was at risk, was she really willing to push everything to the side all for him? Give up everything she held dearly? Why was she thinking like she was about to die. She didn't have anything to fear, right? Reluctantly she pulled away but he never really let go of her. His hand was still placed on her slim waist, holding her dearly.  
  
He couldn't wait any longer. He had to do this tonight. He couldn't keep living without her. He needed her beside him from now on; she was his.now and forever. He kept her close, he knew what she was thinking. She wanted him as much as he wanted her, but she denied it. She didn't trust his intentions. He grinned. If only she really knew. He still kept her close, not wanting to part with her. He felt her pull away from him, and a soft whisper came, "Wait."  
  
She had placed her hands on his chest to firmly get away from him but his grasp was too strong.  
  
"Serenity, know you want this as much as I do, stop resisting me!" he begged her.  
  
She twisted her body, hoping he would lose his grip. But with every twitch, he tightened his grip on her. He lowered his head to her sweet cherry lips and clashed with them. He kissed her with force this time, with no mercy. Her eyes remained shut.  
  
He grunted with exasperation and out of nowhere he sank his teeth into her plump lips. Her mouth opened out of pure shock. He explored her mouth savoring her sweet taste. A gasp escaped from her throat. He chuckled at the thought that she was now his but he had no idea of what she was planning.  
  
She kissed him back with equal passion, but with no enthusiasm. His hands traveled down her back and stayed on her well shaped rear end. He started to squeeze the living daylights out of her. All of a sudden her eyes opened fiercely. Mustering as much strength as she could, she pushed away from him; her hand suddenly swung over to his jaw and struck him with a right hook. He jolted back and holding his jaw. His blue eyes looked at her with surprise and anger. He ran back to her but she kicked him in the groin. He hit the ground with a thud.  
  
She looked back once more and then turned to run. She ran, but where could she go? He led her into the middle of a vast forest. She couldn't think, all she knew was that she had to get away form him as fast as possible. Her feet dodged the occasional low branch when a loud scream was heard.  
  
"SERENITY!!!!!!!" her head jolted up by instinct, and there in front of her she saw what she was desperately trying to escape.  
  
He walked towards her with calmness. His eyes penetrating and piercing hers. She turned to run but there he was in front of her again. She began to panic. Her heart beating a million times faster. Once more a grin appeared on his face. She belonged to him now. No matter what she tried, he will always be there close behind. He kept walking towards her. Cornering her against a field of huge trees.  
  
"Please I beg you, let me be, let me be." her eyes pleading and her voice began to pace at the momentum at which her heart had been going at. He let out a sigh but kept on walking to where she was located. He closed his eyes in which Serenity took a chance and began to run once more. His eyes flapped open and in a blink of an eye, he had her pinned against a tree.  
  
"Please Seiya." her eyes glossy, letting a silver tear escape her cerulean eyes.  
  
"Serenity, try to lighten up." his teeth sank into her; a piercing scream filled the forest.  
  
** End Flashback **  
  
He shook his head, hoping to get rid of it. It didn't really help. He kept thinking about it, how much pain it has brought upon his angel. The other night she had called him selfish, she was right. She had no idea how selfish he was. He had wanted her right next to him, and there she was. Well not exactly next to him but close to him anyways. He killed her. He had killed the most precious thing in the world. He had killed the most precious thing to this universe. He had killed the last descendant of the Moon Kingdom. It was because of him that the Moon Kingdom has been having rotten luck. The Silver Millennium, as well as the Silver Alliance was broken. None of that existed anymore. It was now being ruled by a lost Queen.  
  
Since he was young, he dreamt of having the Moon's goddess in his arms. His life was driven on that. When he met her, he was in heaven. His dream was close to becoming a reality. A reality that was never meant to happen. A blood tear formed in the corner of his eye. He wiped it away with his finger and kept looking at it. He kept walking further, no longer paying attention to where he was moving. Out of no where he bumped into something, more like someone..and almost toppled over it. He growled in anger, who dared bump into him to interrupt his thoughts. Who ever it was, was going to pay dearly. He dropped his gaze to the figure below him, his face lost all fierceness.  
  
"Are you really going to bring yourself to punish me for your lack of attention?" her cerulean eyes peered back at him. Of course he couldn't punish her. He could never bring himself to bring any harm to his broken angel.  
  
Never.  
  
He shook his head and smiled at her.  
  
"Of course not. You know that I could never hurt you, my love." He extended his hand to hers to lift her up. She glanced up to his eyes before taking his hand. She placed hers on top of his reluctantly. He lifted her up with much ease. Pulling her closer to him, they stood only a few centimeters apart from each other. Oh how he wanted to kiss her. To whisper sweet nothings into her ear and promise his love for her for all of eternity. But he was destined to suffer, just like she was.  
  
She pulled away from him. She couldn't be this near to him. It would bring back memories that she tried so hard to forget. Not even after 3,000 years. She just couldn't forget it. She backed away from him.  
  
"I have to go to bed. The new sun will awake from its slumber soon." she turned to leave him but was stopped. She looked back and saw his hand grabbing her arm. She faced him in full.  
  
"Please come and sleep with me. I'm not asking for you to make love to me. I just want to hold you. I'll be content with that.please?" his plea full of hope. She shut her eyes, lost in her own inner turmoil. Without thinking she nodded her head. He reached out for her and enveloped her in a hug. Whispering her name over and over again into her hair.  
  
~~  
  
He set her down on his luxurious bed. Feeling the soft silky sheets against her body. He wrapped his arm around her stomach, pulling her closer to him. That night he was in heaven once more, sleeping with his one and only broken angel.  
  
~*~  
  
Endymion paced around the gardens, he couldn't sleep earlier. His mind kept going back to that girl he met in the woods.Serenity. What a beautiful name for such a beautiful woman. He had to know where she lived. He had to figure out everything about her, he just had to. He felt himself drawn to her. Her smile was so beautiful. And those eyes. God she could easily pass off as the Moon's goddess (A/N: well in fact she is THE Moon's goddess. But he doesn't have to know that.right?)  
  
He looked up. The sun was rising, making such beautiful colors; the warmth seeped into his soul melting him on the spot. The diamonds in the sky began to disappear one by one until not even one was visible. He focused his vision somewhere else. A figure stood by the stables. A woman by the looks of it. She leaned down sobbing to herself. She hadn't noticed that she was being watched or else she would have stood straight and would have acted like if nothing was wrong in the world.  
  
Endymion approached her quietly, not wanting to alert her. He got closer, and soon recognized who it was.  
  
Destiny  
  
Her small broken body shook uncontrollably. It was then he realized that she was crying, for what, he didn't know. Just when he was about to stop, he stepped on a twig breaking it in half. Destiny's head shot straight up and look directly at him. She straighten up and bowed.  
  
"I didn't know you were out here your highness." she brought her arm to her face and wiped her tears away, but her eyes had developed a hint of redness to them, screaming out that they had cried.  
  
"Please do not bow before me. Just don't." she nodded at him then turned her back on him.  
  
"I only came back to say good-bye. I think it would be best if I left." her voice was soft, barley audible but Endymion heard her clear enough.  
  
"Yes I think it would be best." Destiny turned her head around quickly in disbelief. Did he just agree for her to leave?! True she didn't expect him to take her into his arms after what she told him, but to be practically pushed out is plain rude. She half expected to be asked to stay there awhile, just to remember old times. After all she was married to his brother, and already had his brothers' child.  
  
Destiny looked at him. She nodded at him, "Very well. Take care of your self Endymion.good-bye" she walked away from him and into the stables. A few noises could be heard coming from the inside. Soon enough she came out with the horse that she came on. It was the same horse that Endymion had given her on her birthday 7 years ago, exactly one year before she left. She took in the site of him once more before motioning the horse to move.  
  
"YAAAAAA." she kicked the horse and galloped away from him, from his life forever.  
  
He ran his fingers through his silky ebony hair; this was a clear signal of frustration. He saw no point in her staying, she only brought misery. Misery that he did not deserve. He decided not to dwell on her. What was the point? Instead his thoughts were diverted to the angel he met just last night. He wanted to, no he had to know who she was, who her parents are, whether or not she was of nobility, not that it mattered much.  
  
He began to walk towards the castle. He had to speak with Malachite. If anyone could figure out who she was it would be him.  
  
He walked down one of the deserted hallways. This hallway could only be used by the royals and their most trusted friends. He turned the corner and walked straight into someone.  
  
"Watch where you're going. Next time I'..." he looked up at the figure that bumped into him. His voice dropped down. He just yelled at his..  
  
"Endymion Darien Terrisados! How dare you yell at you mother! I'll have you know that in my times, children never yelled at their parents." she smacked his arm playfully. Her mean demeanor died down, and a smile graced her lovely face. Her dark ebony hair draped down to her waist. Her lovely amber eyes peered back at him. He planted a kiss on her forehead.  
  
"I am terribly sorry mother. I thought it was Jedite, or someone to that extent. I didn't think you'd be home this early. How did things go on the moon?" Amylia's face fell.  
  
"It was terrible. The new pronounced Queen had no idea what to do. She would be asked a question from her court and she would literally fall apart and panic, always looking at me for the answer. I would help her out, I'm not saying that I didn't, but she wasn't very convincing to the diplomats from the opposing planets. We had to come up with some sort of an agreement." Endymion arched an elegant brow.  
  
"What kind of agreement?" a sighed escaped her lips.  
  
"By the time the daughter of the new queen reaches the age of 18, you and she will marry. Only and only if you have not married by that time. We will be joining the two countries, and you will be taking over the Moon Kingdom as well as Elysion." He brought a hand to his head and rubbed his temples.  
  
"Mother why in the names of the gods did you have to go and do that?" She looked at him and gave him a puppy dog face.  
  
"I thought it was best for both of you my son," she raised her hand up to his cheek.  
  
"You will see." she dropped her hand and smiled at him. She began to walk away. "I have to go now, I'm meeting with my court, we are preparing a ball in order to welcome the new Queen and her daughter. I'll see you tonight at dinner." she turned around.  
  
"Mother, one last question?" Amylia turned to face him with curiosity on here face.  
  
"Yes Endymion?"  
  
"When does she turn the age of 18?" Amylia's face dropped all of a sudden. She hesitated in answering him.  
  
"In 3 Earth weeks." she turned around once more leaving the poor prince baffled.  
  
3 weeks?! How could he escape getting married to someone he didn't know in 3 weeks! Even being who he is, it's impossible. Sure he could have any woman he wants, but none had ever appealed to him that way; Destiny was the only one, but now she is completely off limits. To hell with her. He would never going to waste valuable nights thinking about her. Wishing that she would be back in his arms. Never again.  
  
He walked out to the ballroom. He never noticed the beauty in that room. Mirrors decorated 2 walls. One on the left and the other one opposite to it. The beautiful tapestry. The crystal chandelier. Currently it was being decorated with the colors representing the moon. White and silver. Preparing to welcome the new Moon Queen and her daughter. He shivered at the thought. The princess of the moon. Married...with him...not that he thought it was gross. He was beyond the point of thinking that girls had some kind of infectious disease. In fact he thought them to be very necessary to this world. Not that he would let them walk all over him. Ha! That would be the day. Endymion, high king of the mistresses...getting tied down. That would definitely be the day.  
  
He walked down the stairs. Not paying attention to his surroundings. He was lost in his own thoughts. Thoughts that drifted to that beauty he met last night, Serenity. He sighed. Why in the world was she invading his thoughts? He walked past someone.  
  
"Hey Endymion." he turned around, irritated that they he had to be bothered when he was thinking. He turned around and saw a head full of silver strands. A smile tugged on his lips.Malachite!  
  
"Just the one person I was looking for," Malachite raised a silver brow.  
  
"Oh. What for if I might be allowed to ask?" Endymion grinned and began to walk with Malachite to the library.  
  
"Well I want you to look up someone for me. Where this person is from, where this person lives, and this persons' parents." he avoided saying the word 'she', but he knew that he couldn't hide it forever. After all he had to give Serenity's name to him, so he can begin looking.  
  
Malachite looked at Endymion grinning. He knew this involved a woman. When ever Endy used the word 'person' in that phrase it usually involved women, one way or another. He sighed.  
  
"And may I ask why you want me to look up this 'person' for you?" he emphasized on the word person to show Endymion that he understand his meaning.  
  
"I met someone, and I want to know who SHE is. All I know is her first name. She left before I found out anything else..." he let out sigh. He looked over at Malachite and opened his mouth before he got a chance to speak, ".and do not give me a lecture this time. You have to see her to believe me that she's different."  
  
Malachite looked at him and nodded unconvincingly, "Whatever you say Endymion, whatever you say. So what's this dame's name?" He winked at him, getting a few laughs from his companion.  
  
"Serenity. Her name is Serenity." he leaned over on one of the tables, getting lost in a daydream.  
  
"Is she as pretty as her name seems to be?" he questioned. Endymion stood back up and smiled at his friend.  
  
"Even better" he made signs with his hands, showing her figures, hair. As if he was trying to describe her to a deaf man. Malachite couldn't help but laugh. It was their 'inside joke'. They had been doing that ever since they had diverted their attention from model horses to girls.  
  
"So you want me to find out everything about this woman or just the important things?"  
  
"I want everything you can find on her as soon as you can. I'm heading over to my chamber, I need some rest. I'll see you later" he walked away from Malachite, with nothing but a name to search for this beauty that Endymion wanted.  
  
**  
  
He walked into his room, taking off his entire usual amour, and slipping on a pair of silky black pants. He walked up to the window, he looked down to the training yard. He saw his Generals swinging swords, clanking them together. A smile graced his sensual lips. How amusing he found them. He backed away from the large window and tucked himself under his covers, soon drifting into a deep slumber. Thinking of solemnly one person.you guessed it.  
  
Serenity.  
  
~*~  
  
The sun hid below the horizon, no longer illuminated the blue sky. In a room, atop of the highest tower, a woman began to stir. Her silver hair tossed about her. It shone more with the ever eerie moonlight. Slowly she began to wake up, feeling her hunger beating at her. It was night. She opened her eyes, and that's when she felt a strong arm wrap around her belly and snuggle closer to her. She could feel someone's warm breath dance on her neck. She twisted her body to face the person. Seiya. Last nights events came flooding to her mind. A smile crept onto her face when the man named Endymion came into her vision. He was so handsome. His dark black hair hung over his eyes. His midnight blue eyes. Oh yes, he was handsome. She wanted to meet him once more, but she had to feed first. She should have been ashamed of her thoughts. Here she was lying with Seiya and thinking of another man, but she couldn't resist.  
  
She carefully removed his arm away from her waist, afraid that she would wake him. She walked towards the door and opened it. Not even looking back at him. She made her way back to her own room, not wanting to leave without the proper clothing. She took a warm bath, to refresh herself.  
  
Vampires didn't really need to sleep in a coffin or underground in some graveyard like some people thought. All they needed was a dark place to sleep in. They were alright as long as not an ounce of light entered the room, but when they awoke, they had to be wet down one way or another. It somehow rejuvenated them.  
  
She dressed in a pale blue gown. It was cut into a v shape in the front. Exposing her cream skin, but not to much to make others think badly. It had no sleeves weighing her down. She never really liked them. It was a modest gown, but she made it seem more. It hung to her every curve, as if the gown was made just for her. Her hair was still placed in two buns with hair streaming down from the bottom. She slipped on a pair of light blue heels, and soon was on her way.  
  
Her thoughts drifted to that handsome man. For some reason her thoughts were planted on him. She wanted to see him again; she had to, and tonight was the night.  
  
She walked into the vast green forest, searching for a prey. She soon spotted a man, she estimated that he was around his twenties. He seemed to be lost in the magic of night, looking up and the stars, praying to the Gods. She approached him slowly, studying him. His head covered with soft brown curls that hung down to his eyes. He had peachy skin. He seemed to be in his night garments. She closed in on him, coughing once so that he would look up to her. She never did like attacking people unless they knew it was coming and put some sort of struggle, it always seemed better that way.  
  
Slowly he opened his eyes and turned his head around to face his intruder. His eyes came to see a vision of innocence. He stood up and smiled.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry to bother you, but it seems as though I'm lost. I was wondering if you knew the way back to the village?" her voice sounded sweet, and her eyes portraying that of innocence left in her. He smiled and nodded.  
  
"Oh yes. Well I can show you out if you'd like. I wouldn't want you to get scared. This is a scary place to be in if you don't know the way. By the way my name is Dylan." he extended his hand out to her. She placed her hand in his and shook hands.  
  
"I'm Serenity. Dylan, I wonder if you know someone I'm looking for. Do you think you can help?" she left go of his hand. How was she supposed to know where that handsome man lived without help? Might as well make her lunch answer some needed questions before his departure.  
  
"I can try. What's the name of the person you're looking for?" his face became serious.  
  
"Well he told me his first name is Endymion. I don't know his last name." His eyes bulged out and his mouth opened up, stupefied of what she just said.  
  
"You've met Endymion! You must be joking right?" he looked at her, but confusion was written all over her eyes. Why was this man being all skeptical...why? Endymion.that name sounded familiar, but from where?  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"I can't believe it!" Seiya slammed his fists onto the hard stone wall. Serenity just stood there silently watching him. He had just come back from a raid that he and her girls went on. They had gone into a village and killed everything in site. Which they usually did, but never had Seiya come back this mad.  
  
"What happened?" she questioned him, she was clearly confused by hi outburst.  
  
"He was there." was his response.  
  
Still she did not understand.  
  
"Who was there?" she walked towards him carefully. She placed his hand on his shoulder, trying to get his attention. His head jerked up and looked onto her face. He smiled weakly before answering.  
  
"Endymion," he rubbed her arms, "the high and mighty prince of Earth." Serenity smiled.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
She gasped. No wonder her meal had reacted that way when she mentioned his name. She had lived there so many years but never had she any interest in the royal family, hence explaining why she wouldn't know who 'Endymion' was. Well at least he wasn't that hard to find. She quickly looked over Dylan and a grin appeared on her face. She walked up to him, standing only a breath away.  
  
"Well now that I have answered my own question, with help from you of course, I'm afraid that I have to say good-bye to you kind Sir. This will hurt you more than it will hurt me." Before the poor man could answer, he felt a stinging sensation coming from his neck. He tried to pull away, to get away from this.this.monster. But it was all in vain. His life force drained away, as did his struggles. Serenity held him up by the neck, tasting the red liquid in her mouth.  
  
She dropped his lifeless body to the ground. She wiped any blood that might have slipped out of her mouth. Her fangs slowly sank back into her mouth.  
  
***  
  
She walked into the palace gardens. It was amazing. The beauty never seemed to end, like it was a non-stop, ever growing specimen. She sat down on a bench, wondering how any beauty such as this could still exist in this damned world. How the gods have blessed them so. She reached to pick one out of the bushes, but a frown soon appeared on her face as she saw the beautiful red rose die before her eyes. She felt the presence of a man near her.staring at her behind her back. She wanted to pretend that she was alone for once, hiding behind the beauty of the world. Yet it seemed as though he would not leave her. He was still there. Since he would not leave, it was she who would do so. She stood and walked toward the gate to take her departure. A hand quickly took her arm, preventing her from leaving. She directed her gaze to his hand and then glanced into his eyes. They seemed to be a silverfish color. He let go of her arm, ashamed that he placed it there in the first place  
  
"I'm sorry. I was just surprised to see anyone here at night." he looked at her. She was a beautiful.  
  
He quickly smiled. 'She won't be able to resist my charm.' He thought darkly, lust apparent in his eyes.  
  
"But I thought the gardens were always opened to all people. Don't you usually get people like me here?" her question unnerved him. People like her? What did she mean with that?  
  
"Well yes I suppose so." he picked up her hand and kissed it, "I'm Malachite." she smiled.  
  
"I'm Serenity." his eyes bulged out. This was Serenity! No way! This was Endymion's 'woman'. How in the world could that man be so lucky? And here he was trying to flirt with her. Damn. Serenity looked at him concerned.  
  
"Is anything wrong Malachite?" she placed a hand on his cheek to get any kind of reaction from him. He shook his head.  
  
"No milady. I was just.I was wondering if you could stay out here for a moment. Please. I beg you?" Malachite closed his hands together, begging it of her. Serenity just nodded.  
  
"Sure." he jumped up and embraced her in a hug.  
  
"Don't leave, please. I'll be back soon." with that he took off running into the palace, leaving Serenity there alone. Not that she mind much. She was always alone.  
  
***  
  
Endymion began to open his eyes. He lay still on his soft bed, wondering and hoping if his companion had found her. He heard a loud knock. Sighing he stood up and opened the door. Malachite stood there looking anxious and excited.  
  
"Come, we have to go in the gardens now!" he reached for Endymion and pulled him out his bed chambers. Endymion quickly pushed him off.  
  
"What's the matter with you? Why must we head out to the gardens?" Endymion walked back into his room, sitting on the bed.  
  
"I have a surprise for you. Now lets go." he said entering the bedroom not to far behind from Endymion.  
  
"I will not leave until I know why." he crossed his arms in front of his chest. Malachite couldn't help but grin. He pointed to the balcony.  
  
"Go out and see why then." he raised an elegant eyebrow. Endymion stood up and walked towards the balcony and stepped out. He looked out into the gardens, and right there by the marble fountain stood a young woman with silver hair. He rubbed his eyes hoping he was not seeing things. He turned his head around to face his friend.  
  
"Is..is..is that Serenity?" he asked dumbfounded. He grinned.  
  
"Yes it is." Endymion ran back inside to his room, quickly trying to change. He tripped over his carpet and all that was heard was 'oof' before he got back up again. He wiggled his way into his pants and shirt, placed his boots on. In the meanwhile Malachite made fun of him.  
  
"How did you find her?" he looked in the mirror and began to walk out the door. The Malachite soon followed.  
  
"I have my ways my friend." Malachite smiled.  
  
~*~  
  
"Where did she go now?" a sigh escaped his lips. Well at least yesterday was not a total waist. It felt so good to have her near him. The way she felt within his arms; the feel of her soft her hair on his bare chest. But still, he wanted to know where she went off towards. He was going to find out.  
  
***  
  
He opened the door. Five figures stood before him, swords stripped along their waists, ready to be used at any given moment. His approach was swift. All five of them lifted their heads, and looked at him. Each of them bowed one by one.  
  
"Have either of you seen Serenity?" he stopped walking.  
  
A blonde beauty spoke first. She placed her finger on her chin, signaling that she was thinking. "Well the last time I saw her.was yesterday before the sun rose. She seemed pretty happy."  
  
"Actually yes, now that you mention it Mina. She did seem rather overly excited yesterday." Another spoke up, flipping her raven hair back over her shoulders.  
  
"Yes Rei. But he didn't ask how she was acting the last time you saw her. He asked if you have seen her lately. There's a vast difference between the two." Rei stuck her tongue out at the blue haired woman.  
  
"Well Rei, Ami got you there" a green haired Amazon said, she laughed at her friend's antics. Her laughter soon ceased. She turned her attention to Seiya. "The last time I saw her was when the moon began to rise today. She seemed to be in quite the hurry if you ask me. As if she was to be somewhere. But I didn't follow her.she might have bitten my head off. Sorry My lord." she bowed her head in disappointment.  
  
"It's alright Lita. It's not your fault. I was worried, she was beside me one minute, and the next she was gone." he shook his head. "Oh well, I should go feed. Go back to your training." with that he fled in the opposite direction in which he came from.  
  
Lita looked at his retreating form, a longing look in her eyes. Why couldn't he love her? Why couldn't he love her the way she loved him, the way he loved Serenity...  
  
~*~  
  
Endymion walked outside, soon feeling the cold chill in the night's air. He carefully paced, not wanting to make too much sound that would alarm his lovely siren. He walked deeper into the gardens.but he couldn't find her. It was as if she disappeared into thin air. But that was impossible.right? He stopped and sat down at a near bench.  
  
Out of nowhere he felt a pair of cold hands cover his eyes and warm breath tickling his ear.  
  
"Looking for me?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bit of a cliffy right there! Sorry, didn't know where to end it. I made it nice and long for all of you.you know to make up for the long wait. Hope you enjoyed this chappie. Again I'm sorry that it took me this long to get this chapter out. You wouldn't believe what's happened to me. Anyways.special thanx to me lovely editor Lady Angelblood  
  
She's practically the only reason I still continue to write this story! ^^. So give her a big thanx. *huggies* (LA: I love you to sweety)  
  
Please REVIEW to let me know what you think.  
  
'Till next time  
  
~Serenity's Rose~ 


End file.
